hiddenwarriorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
LeafClan
LeafClan live in the tree filled forest hunting squirrels, shrews, voles and birds. They are very proud and mysterious. They are named after their first leader, Leaf (later Leafstar). The LeafClan camp is in a tree. It's called the Star Pine because they believe their warrior ansestors came down and scooped a sturdy hole from the top of the pine tree. Then, branches and twigs curved to make six dens for the cats: leader, deputy, medicine cat, warrior, apprentice and elder dens. LeafClan cats are good at climbing and jumping high. If you think you have what it takes to be a LeafClan cat, give a meow to their leader, Spottedstar. Tour around LeafClan camp Greetings outsiders. My name is Spottedstar and I'm the leader of LeafClan. Welcome to the Star Pine! You're right, it IS a tree. What's that? You ask how we get up there. Well we climb of course! Here, reach this pawhold here, and then....jump! Good job. Next branch goes here, and then you're here. Yes we are high up! You're in the center of the camp. Surprised? You should be. Our warrior ansestors did all of this for us. They wanted us to survive and so here we are. That's why we call it the Star Pine. This dip over here is the leader's den. No, I don't get lonely but thanks for asking. I have my Clan to take care of. I don't have time to be lonely. The apprentices did a good job of finding soft moss and grass for me. I'll have to thank them later. Anyway, the next dip across the way is the deputy's den. Careful, some young warriors always slip through there. It looks the same as the leader's den huh? Well that's because it is. It's just smaller because well...you know what I mean. Moving on...SHADOWPAW PUT THAT FIRE ANT DOWN! I don't care if Leopardpaw doesn't know what it is. It's not the time to find out! Apprentices, what are you going to do with them? Can't train with them, can't live with them. On that topic, here's the apprentices' den. It's made up of three twigs and two branches. Each apprentice gets their own branch and twig to sleep on. It's basically their nest. Next to the apprentices' den is the elders' den. Currently, we have no elders. All of them are just old warriors. Don't chuckle, it's true! No offense Dustmask! Dustmask is my father see? He's just jealous. Yes you are Dustmask, don't argue with your leader! Again, can't live with them. I love my Clan though, no worries. The elders' den is exactly like the apprentices' den but closer to the base of the pine tree because they're older and can't manage through the twigs as easy as the apprentices do. Here is the warriors' den. This is the biggest den in the Clan, next to the medicine den of course. The warriors built this themselves. They took moss, grass, feathers and A LOT of spit. But don't worry, it won't drip on you unless you sleep on the far edges of the den. Trust me, I made that mistake once. I warned all the warriors and they still don't believe me! Finally, last but not least, is the medicine cat den. This is where Robinflight and his apprentice Dawnpaw sleep. It's the highest up and it's also considered the nursery. This is where I was born myself. Robinflight remembers even though he was just a kit then. Crowtail is still getting over it. Anyway, it's made up of...no not spit this time. Leaves! Our former medicine cats were very creative. It still stands strong. Well that's our camp! Thanks for stopping by and I hope you consider joining LeafClan! No matter what the others say, we're still the strongest and proudest! Links LeafClan's Camp *LeafClan's Leader's Den *LeafClan's Deputy's Den *LeafClan's Medicine Den *LeafClan's Nursery *LeafClan's Warriors' Den *LeafClan's Apprentices' Den *LeafClan's Elders' Den *LeafClan Fresh-Kill Pile LeafClan's Territory Other Links *LeafClan Allegiances *Next Gathering Patrol Category:LeafClan